<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Actions Unsaid (Outline) by dragonotakuroxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316973">Actions Unsaid (Outline)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonotakuroxy/pseuds/dragonotakuroxy'>dragonotakuroxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grayskull &amp; D'riluth: Perpendicular Paths [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Catra is baby and deserves love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Mating, Mentioned Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Pheromones, Scars, Sex, She fucking dies because fuck her she a bitch ass hoe, Smut, The Rituals Are Intricate, Useless Lesbians, Yes I'm making up some shit about how magicats work idc fight me, dear god what have i gotten myself into, mentions of abuse, the smut is integral to the plot, this is just the outline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonotakuroxy/pseuds/dragonotakuroxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora gets the one-on-one encounter with the love of her life she'd been hoping to have for since the semester started. When Catra speaks cryptically about her species, Adora finally does some long-overdue research.</p><p> </p><p>DISCLAIMER:<br/>This is a detailed outline of the fic, it is not and may never be fully fluffed up and fleshed out. I haven't written fanfiction in seven years so take it or leave it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grayskull &amp; D'riluth: Perpendicular Paths [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Actions Unsaid (Outline)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just the outline.</p><p>Have fun lmao.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora sleeps under a tree, Catra comes to scent mark her with a threat scent to deter any hybrids in a subtle form of protection. Adora isn’t fully asleep tho and wakes up, “Catra?”<br/>
Catra explains she was just trying to help make sure Adora wasn’t attacked by a hybrid in her sleep, even if it didn’t do anything about potential human threats.<br/>
(doesn’t mention she’d planned to stick around and watch over her from a tree branch until she woke up and left)<br/>
“Aww you care about me” Adora tests, Catra has been playing a little dance of approaching the BFS but being extremely hostile towards Glimmer and snarky/flirty/avoiding Adora.<br/>
Catra just stands there, blinks slowly at her, and calmly/ quietly replies “yeah, I do,”.<br/>
Adora is shooketh.<br/>
Catra lashes her tail a bit or smth and after a while asks if Adora knows about magicat behaviors.<br/>
Her turn to be shook when Adora has never even bothered to google the word ‘magicat’. She gives a depressed/breathy laugh/sigh and tells Adora to do some research on magicats or else she’ll leave a trail of broken hearts everywhere she goes.<br/>
Adora does her research and is absolutely broken with what she finds out.<br/>
Magicats are never alone, they all live in groups called “litters”. Litter’s are scent marked by a magicat’s tail or wrists on the other person’s limbs-- typically forearms. A magicat will do everything in their power to protect their litter.<br/>
Adora knows Catra regularly marked their forearms with her tail.<br/>
She remembered how Catra would rub her forearms to theirs every Sunday night.<br/>
She reads on.<br/>
She reads about their ticks, she reads about soft tail caresses and long blinks.<br/>
She reads about scents and pheromones.<br/>
How a strong magicat can ensure no one approaches their litter simply by marking them with a threat pheromone. How they can comfort or calm other hybrids with them too.<br/>
Then she learns about partners.<br/>
Her breath stops.<br/>
She learns that magicats don’t do dating. She learns they have only two different kinds of intimate relationships. Booty calls/one night stands, done with those not a member of their litter.<br/>
And then there are partners. A magicat’s partner is essentially equal to a fiance-- more than dating, less than married. A magicat claims their partner through cheek rubbing. And Adora distinctly remembers how Catra would always, without fail, rub their cheeks together every day. She remembers, and breaks into a sob as she reads on. Reads how a magicat’s partner/mate is the most integral part of their litter.<br/>
She reads mate. Once again, a new word. She’s drowning in pain-- seeing why Catra was so harsh in their parting with this alone. Adora had offered to take Catra with her, to free her from Shadow Weaver. But Catra couldn’t. Adora would be safe when she left their litter. But no one would be able to protect her litter if Catra left too. Mate. Adora looked it up.<br/>
And she broke down.<br/>
A mate is a magicat’s reason for living.<br/>
A mate bond is stronger than marriage-- it is the ultimate gift any magicat can give.<br/>
A magicat can only form the bond once, and it is until death. You can never undo the bond once it is formed.<br/>
It is the ultimate form of trust.<br/>
It is the ultimate show of love.<br/>
When a magicat gives you their mate bite, when they form that bond with you, they are giving their entire selves to you.<br/>
It’s a biopsychological change.<br/>
The magicat becomes entirely attuned to their mate-- down to their biology.<br/>
A magicat can never take another lover after bestowing their mate bite.<br/>
And how, just how, do magicats ask the question?<br/>
With nibbling. Nibbling on their partner’s neck.<br/>
Adora’s blood runs cold.<br/>
Since elementary school, every time they’d cuddled, Catra had always, always, nibbled her neck.<br/>
Since before either of them knew what love or dating or anything really was-- Catra has nibbled her neck.<br/>
Catra, who she’d never in her wildest dreams believed would ever love her back.<br/>
For years, years, Catra had asked her. Years, without ever pushing or probably even hoping for an answer.<br/>
Still, she never stopped. Not even when Adora left. She remembered their last hug. Their goodbye. The Nibble™.<br/>
Adora is wrecked. She continues to dive into her research-- only to understand the extent of how badly she hurt Catra.<br/>
How bad it was to never receive a reply to that request.<br/>
How it affected the magicat’s mental health, how abandoning her without an answer would destroy her.<br/>
How she would never be able to move on without a reply.<br/>
She could never pursue anyone else until that nibble was answered.<br/>
Either with a neutralization of her partner claim, and denial of the privilege of mates.<br/>
Or with the claiming bite that would scar her neck for life.</p><p>Adora made her decision.<br/>
She had to meet with Catra.<br/>
She had to fix what she’d done. </p><p>Adora booked the presidential suite at one of her brother’s 5-star hotels-- Greyskull Suites.<br/>
She makes sure it's a room with only one bed.<br/>
The next day she hunts down Catra and tells her they need to talk. She gives her the keycard to the room. She tells her the day and time. She doesn’t take no for an answer.</p><p>Catra goes to the room, opens it to find the expensive suite with one bed, and Adora standing there-- staring right at her. She must’ve been boring her eyes into the door. Catra could smell her anxiety. She could hear her heart pound. Catra pads forward. There are no chairs in the room. All the furniture except the bed, chairs, and a desk, has been removed from the room. Stripped bare.<br/>
Adora motions for Catra to sit on the edge of the bed.<br/>
She hesitantly closes the door, and sits down.<br/>
Adora walks over tentatively and Catra watches, every fucking movement. She’s unsure of what's about to go down.<br/>
“Am I uh… still a part of your litter?”<br/>
Catra is shocked a bit. She did some research…<br/>
She clears her throat and explains that it’ll naturally neutralize itself in a couple of days.<br/>
Adora sticks her forearms out to Catra<br/>
Catra is dreading her next words-- was she going to tell her she can’t wait? That she wants it neutralized now? She’s terrified, she doesn’t know if she can do this again--<br/>
Adora gently grabs Catra’s tail and rubs her fingers against it, a bit playfully; but with purpose.<br/>
“Can you um… re-apply it please?”<br/>
She’s dumbstruck.<br/>
She doesn’t hesitate. She’s rubbing her litter scent mart into Adora's forearms with her wrists as Adora plays with her tail.<br/>
She silently works for a few minutes, confused thoughts racing through her head. Catra is terrified.<br/>
Adora’s heart is beating hard-- this was only the first step of her plan. She was praying she didn’t fuck it up. She’d researched hard the night before. She was just hoping it wasn’t too late.</p><p>Phase one was done quicker than she thought.</p><p>Catra pulled her hands back into her lap, her tail swung behind her and flicked anxiously as she waited for Adora’s next move.</p><p>Adora prepared herself for phase 2 of her plan-- this would be daunting. A leap of faith.<br/>
She rested her hands on Catra’s shoulders, Catra’s eyes searing holes into her face.<br/>
Adora made eye contact, and slowly blinked at the magicat. Her pupils dilated a bit, but Adora didn’t waste much time letting her absorb what she’d just done. She bent down-- and began rubbing her cheek against Catra’s. She’d already psyched herself up. Unless she explicitly tells me to stop, I will keep going. Adora knew that if Catra was really averse to it, she would interject and stop it, she would nullify the partnership immediately.</p><p>Catra’s heart stopped when Adora began rubbing their cheeks together. She couldn’t believe it was happening. She knew. She had to make sure that Adora knew what she was doing. Knew what a partner was-- what it meant.<br/>
“Adora...” she mentally cursed how weak, how breathy her wavering voice sounded to her own ears, “Adora, do you know what you’re doing?”<br/>
Adora didn’t stop her rubbing, she was almost at a still as she breathed her answer directly into Catra’s ear.<br/>
“Partner scenting is done by rubbing cheeks. You used to do it all the time. I know, Catra, I understand. It's not dating, it's not binding like marriage, it’s a promise.”</p><p>The words jolted down Catra’s spine and straight to her stomach, where a warming pool was beginning to form.</p><p>Catra rubbed back, basking in the feeling. Taking all Adora would give her. </p><p>Adora started rubbing her circles lower on Catra’s cheek, this was the deciding moment-- Phase three.<br/>
Adora tilted her jaw down, so her lips met Catra’s skin right below her ear-- where her jaw connected to her neck. She bit softly into Catra’s flesh-- not taking much between her teeth, not biting hard enough to leave a bruise even.<br/>
Catra’s breath hitched.<br/>
“A-Ador--”<br/>
She started trailing the butterfly light nibbles down Catra’s neck, slowly, purposefully, from her first bite down to her collar bone. When she reached the end of Catra’s slightly fuzzy neck, she kissed the barely-there, silk soft, fur on her collar bone before biting her way back up.<br/>
Catra’s claws must have extended at some point because Adora felt them prick her through the back of her shirt.<br/>
Adora pulled away.<br/>
She looked Catra directly in the eye.<br/>
She slow blinked again.<br/>
“I need to hear you say it, Catra,” Adora’s voice was laden with want.</p><p>Catra took it in. Say it? Say What? She thought-- only to realize Adora’s intent as she analyzed her actions. She’d spoken in Catra’s language. Told her what she wanted. How she felt. Now it was Catra’s turn. Catra’s eyes softened as she took in Adora, her Adora, her partner.<br/>
She offered no more than a wisp of a smile and the adoration in her eyes as she gave Adora what she needed.<br/>
“Don’t you get it? I love you, I always have,”</p><p>Adora didn’t wait, as soon as she heard those words, tears fell from her eyes and she grabbed Catra’s face, cradling her in her hands before locking them in a sweet, chaste kiss.</p><p>When they pulled away, Catra didn’t let them stay separated for long. She dug her unsheathed claws into Adora’s shirt and pulled her back-- but dodged Adora’s lip, instead targeting her neck.<br/>
She copied Adora’s exact attack, but her nibbles were slightly stronger, her fangs dragged slightly against Adora’s skin as she moved down her neck, leaving a train of heat with every pinprick nibble of Adora’s neck.<br/>
A new scent grew in the room, one she recognized was not her own.<br/>
She left feather light kisses up along Adora’s mouth, when she reached her chin Adora yanked her head back with fingers tangled in her hair-- Catra hadn’t even noticed when she’d ran her fingers through her short, fluffy, mane.<br/>
But that didn’t matter.<br/>
The subtle heat that had been slowly pooling in Catra’s stomach immediately began to boil as Adora dived into her forcibly opened mouth, hungrily exploring every inch Catra gave her, tongues dancing in a battle for dominance against each other.<br/>
Catra’s own clawed hands found their way to Adora’s hair, and her need born from years of her desire for Adora and the nibbling the beautiful jock had just exchanged with her was beginning to override her senses. Catra forcible broke off the kiss-- she needed to be sure. She needed Adora to ask her-- to tell her what she wanted from this.<br/>
“Adora,” She growled, she couldn’t and didn’t even dare to try to disguise her hunger, her want, her need for Adora, “I need you to say it, I need to hear you say it,” she was holding herself back by a thread, but if Adora didn’t consent, if she wasn’t ready, Catra needed to know-- because once they started, she knew she wouldn’t be able to stop.</p><p>Adora could see it in the way her pupils were fully blown out, feel the way Catra trembled beneath her, hear the rasp of need in her uncontained growl. Adora reluctantly pulled back, standing straight up. She kept eye contact with her partner as she gripped the hem of her shirt.<br/>
She never looked away as she ripped it off over her head. She heard Catra’s claws ripping the sheets of the bed as she strained not to pounce on Adora. It made her heart pound like she was running a mile.<br/>
Adora felt Catra’s scathing eyes roam her body, lingering on her abs, and then her neck. She locked on, Adora swore that Catra was trying to bite her mark into Adora solely with the power of her blazing stare, desire, and imagination alone. Adora reached her right arm up to lightly, oh so lightly, trail her fingers across the left side of her neck-- where the sensation of Catra’s nibbling still burned.<br/>
Catra’s gaze snapped up to meet Adora’s stormy blue-grey eyes. Waiting on bated breath for Adora to decide their fate.<br/>
Their fate. The thought alone sent a jolt of excitement down to her core. She took a deep breath, and finally, finally, answered.<br/>
“I want you”<br/>
Catra growled, baring her fangs.<br/>
Not enough<br/>
“I want your bite, right here,” Adora’s own voice was consumed with desire, a low growl of need as she gave Catra exactly what she needed to hear.</p><p>Catra rushed up from the bed and pinned Adora back against the wall, pulling her into a searing kiss.</p><p>Adora wraps her arms around Catra’s thighs and picks her up, hungrily growling “Bed” between kisses.</p><p>Adora sits them down on the edge of the bed, so Catra is straddling her in her lap and Adora’s legs are hanging off the side.</p><p>Catra undoes Adora’s bra, and worships her goddess-like body.</p><p>Catra pushes Adora down so her back is against the sheets.</p><p>Catra pulls back from their kiss to nibble down Adora’s neck, when she reaches her collar bone she begins to drag harsh kisses down Adora’s body, dragging her fangs over Adora’s skin in between each new bruise location.</p><p>She cupped Adora’s breasts with her hands and her partner gave a breathy moan.</p><p>She fiddled with her left breast with clawed fingers and attended to her partner’s right with her mouth. Dragging her rough tongue over the buoyant, soft, sensitive skin. Taking the bud between her teeth, pricking her softly with her fangs.<br/>
She drew many needy sounds out from her lover.</p><p>She dragged her spined tongue leaving a trail of heat behind as she switched her attention to her lover’s other breast.</p><p>Once she’d spent adequate time on Adora’s bountiful bosom, she worked her way down her abs. Slowly. Torturously slowly. The magicat knew she had to be careful. The mate bite was quite painful, it had to be done in a moment of blinding ecstasy. She had to bring Adora to her most sensitive edge and back several times before she allowed her lover to release and finally claim her. She knew it would be worth it. She nipped her partner’s abs and smiled at the high pitched yip it earned. </p><p>Slides off and stands on the side of the bed between Adora's legs.<br/>
Removes pants &amp; undies<br/>
Spreads legs</p><p>Kisses up left thigh, drags fangs back down to her knee. Repeat on the right. Adora begs.<br/>
She drags her rough tongue along Adora’s slit. Adora’s taste is strong, heady, and she’s already VERY wet.<br/>
Catra comments. Adora begs.<br/>
Catra knows she needs to keep control.<br/>
Catra carefully kisses against Adora<br/>
She keeps eye contact with her lover in order to gauge how close she is as best as possible.<br/>
She dives in, moving just enough to drive Adora crazy but not drive her over the edge.</p><p>Adora has had enough, and Catra has too.</p><p>Catra pries herself from Adora's iron leg grip holding her mouth against her entrance.<br/>
She kisses up Adora's body until they finally meet lips again in a searing kiss.<br/>
Catra feather lightly slides her middle finger against Adora. She shudders. Catra compliments her and moves down to Adora’s neck.<br/>
She positions herself and presses in lightly with her fangs-- locking Adora in place, ready to puncture and claim in the moment of climax.</p><p>She sticks two fingers in</p><p>Adora fucking dies.</p><p>She's a moaning needing mess and Catra is working to give her the sexiest time ever</p><p>Catra fucks her hard, and finally sends Adora over with a curl of her fingers.</p><p>Adora comes apart beneath her and Catra immediately sinks her teeth in-- forming their mate bond with a steady pulse of pheromones/hormones being passed between them</p><p>Adora’s world goes white.</p><p>Her senses are overridden.</p><p>All she feels is Catra.</p><p>All she knows is Catra.</p><p> </p><p>Catra pulls her fangs out of Adora’s neck and licks the wound clean slowly and tenderly, her fingers still trapped within her trembling mate. She left butterfly kisses along the bite as she released a rumbling purr and calming pheromones, helping her mate come down from her blinding high.</p><p>She doesn’t know how long they lay there, Catra running her tongue up over the bite, and trailing kisses back down it. Her tail wrapped firmly around Adora’s thigh as she laid draped over her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Discord gang Discord gang Discord gang Discord gang Discord gang Discord gang Discord gang Discord gang Discord gang Discord gang Discord gang Discord gang Discord gang Discord gang Discord gang Discord gang </p><p> </p><p>Bro this is the most smut I've ever written. Before this I'd written like, MAYBE a paragraph of smut before???<br/>Wack. </p><p> </p><p>Thanks to my friends who shalt not be named for reading this as I wrote it and going batshit over the developments lmao. Love ya &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>